More Wine, Mum?
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: It's a black family reunion, but Bella and Cissy are bored. Mmmm, wine? Or...not wine? Bellatrix/Narcissa, Narcissa/Bellatrix. Incest; Blackcest; Femmeslash. Rated M.


**I haven't written Bella and Cissy in awhile. I enjoy them, and by the looks of my inbox, you do too. Here you are loves, please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

_She felt her sister…her presence, her undeniable hold, her…just, Bella. Her soft black hair tickled Cissy's cheeks, the only softness Bella would ever give…but that's what Cissy wanted…Bella's soft lips and hard eyes…cold in every way, but more beautiful than any Cissy had ever seen. Bella's lips captured Cissy's lightly, but not staying such. Cissy felt the blood leave her lips and flow into Bella's, the thick line connecting their souls flowing through that blood, their wants…their needs, their being. Cissy wanted Bella to be part of her…she needed so much for them to be connected. She felt Bella's hands start to caress forbidden planes and coax moans from the depths of her, bringing her closer and closer to something she had always strived to be; complete. Bella's lips created miracles on her skin, and her hands left shivers where cold had never touched. The whispers that caught in ragged breath spread into her…seeping into Cissy's skin until she felt like she would drown with the weight of it, the emotion surging…no, pulsing through her heart, the feeling of Bella's blood…it was almost too much. A catch…a release of everything, pouring out of her as Bella drank it up hungrily, but Cissy didn't care, she wanted Bella to have it…she wanted Bella to have her, almost as much as she wanted Bella…almost as much as she hungered for that connection. And the guilt...pumping through her, the liquid heat filling her, drowning her, pulling her into the darkness that was despair and anger. The wrong…the wrong that felt too right, the wrong that she couldn't possibly live without. _

"This is terribly dull." A temperate whisper reached Cissy's ear, the brushing of soft curls finding her shoulder a moment later.

They were sitting at the dinner table, the usual Christmas feast. All the Blacks had come to play, bringing their pureblood husbands and wives, bragging shamelessly about their perfect children, chatting casually about praise the Dark Lord had given them.

Cissy knew Bella never enjoyed family time.

She leaned back and whispered her response, the words made Bella grin.

"More wine, mum?" Bella asked cheerily, plucking the empty bottle gracefully out of the middle of the table, grabbing another as she stood up, giving her mother almost no alternative.

She nodded, giving Bella a stern look as to say 'you better be coming back soon'. Bella threw on her most breathtaking smile.

"Cissy, would you be a dear and grab that other bottle for me?" Cissy looked up, the blood rushing to her face. Here? Now? She couldn't say the thought wasn't terribly exciting.

Cissy could see that the wine bottle in question wasn't entirely empty, and she also saw her Uncle Albert eyeing it hungrily. She lightly snatched up the bottle and mumbled something about giving the rest to the house elf, he was being overly loud.

The question passed his eyes but then was gone, he had spotted the other half full wine bottle at the other end of the table, Cissy sighed with relief, slipping out of the dining room to where Bella was waiting.

"Wine, love?" She asked, holding up a full bottle she had evidently just picked up from the middle of the table without anyone making a fuss.

"I'm guessing you don't plan on returning to that oh so lovely family gathering?" Cissy smirked, loving the way Bella thought, and the way she dragged her into her thoughts.

Bella smiled and grabbed Cissy's hand, tugging slightly in the direction of the bedrooms, _her _bedroom.

Cissy followed her silently, letting Bella's pale hand lead her to the dark chamber.

--

"Come on, Cis, you haven't taken one sip!" Bella's voice had risen in volume considerably in the last 10 minutes; she had already consumed half of the first bottle.

She wasn't much for wine…but when Bella asked her like that…she sometimes lost control of her ability to form thoughts and thus her ability to make logical decisions. But now…she was thinking, what harm could one sip do?

She plucked the bottle gently from Bella's fingers, sighing as the weight settled in her hand, there was more left than she had thought. She raised the glass slowly to her lips grimacing as the first remnants passed her lips and brushed her taste buds. She'd always found drinking miserable, until she was too drunk to taste the bitter liquid.

She tipped the bottle back, wincing as the hot wine slid angrily down her throat. She shoved it back at Bella and coughed, her stomach scolding her. The warm started to spread through her, it was enough to make her realize why exactly she continued to drink. She grabbed the bottle again and took another sip, and another, her limbs were starting to lighten and her voice starting to rise. She was glad she was a lightweight.

After about 4 gulps of the poison Cissy took one last before handing the bottle back to Bella, already buzzed enough for the purpose the alcohol was trying to serve.

Bella sat the bottle on the end table, not taking her eyes off of Cissy.

"Come here, beautiful" she said softly, her words slurring slightly, her eyes not wavering. She held out her hand as Cissy grasped it, letting her older sister pull her into her lap.

Bella kissed Cissy's neck lightly, loving the feel of the soft skin on her lips, relishing Cissy's perfect weight, her warmth in Bella's lap.

Cissy turned her head just as Bella did, their lips colliding in a perfect moment, an accident, a catch of something deeper. A release of something great.

Cissy sighed into the kiss reaching her hand up to cup Bella's cheek as she hungrily inhaled her scent and the taste of her lips. She felt the taste of wine hit her tongue again, but it wasn't bitter, it was sweet, because it had come from Bella.

Bella mumbled something against Cissy's lips, but it was something Cissy didn't care to hear. All she was aware of was the second that Bella's long fingers were tangled in her robe, sliding the soft fabric slowly up her thighs, bunching it at her slender hips. A small moan delicately slid from Cissy's lips and flowed into Bella's, who moaned in response, sliding her hands further under Cissy's robe.

Bella pulled away, her dark eyes catching her sister's cerulean ones, understanding passing between them for a second, a fleeting glimpse of love. Bella brought her hand slowly up to Cissy's cheek, cupping the tender skin there, gazing into her eyes, her face limp, her vision blurred, but these things didn't erase the significance of the moment.

Bella's lips parted slowly, sluggishly, her face looked innocent, almost flustered.

"What would you say if I told you I loved you?" the question was simple, there was no hint of sarcasm on her face, no mockery, just simple curiosity.

Cissy felt her hands tremble as she ran them through Bella's curls, gazing into her sisters eyes, wondering who was talking, her sister-or the alcohol.

"I wouldn't believe you" Cissy answered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek to slow her reaction.

"Why?" Bella asked, not looking crestfallen, her facial expression hadn't changed.

"Because loving me would be a sign of weakness…and the one thing Bellatrix Lestrange is not…is weak." Cissy's face fell, her heart sinking at her words because she knew them to be true.

"What if I told you _you _were my weakness?" her eyes were wide, her posture rigid, Cissy couldn't help but take her seriously.

"I…" Cissy couldn't think of a single thing to say, this…this was the one thing she hadn't anticipated, the one thing she couldn't have prepared for.

Bella put her finger over Cissy's lips, "I would be right, and you would believe me" the words flowed from Bella's lips, but she was sure they could have been her own, she wanted so badly to believe Bella, but she had trouble…Bella was always…so…cold.

"Shush now love…" Bella pushed her lips to Cissy's, Cissy accepted them gladly as she felt Bella's hand in her back, and Bella's weight lowering her to the soft bed.

Cissy mumbled into the kiss, the softness of the sound the only answer she was capable of giving…not just because Bella's lips had muffled the sound…but because it was the only answer she knew how to give. Bella seemed to accept it. She bit Cissy's bottom lip playfully, while running her hands frivolously over her robes.

The fabric didn't take long to remove, and the bra and panties she found underneath took even less time. Bella's haste to touch Cissy amused her, in the most erotic way one can be amused. She planted soft kisses on Cissy's lips and cheeks as she removed her own robe, sighing as she finally felt the brush of Cissy's skin against her own, her own desire against her sisters.

Bella moved her kisses to Cissy's neck, kissing the skin with such tender longing that Cissy felt a pang of heartbreak, the single stab of love that hurt so much it almost wasn't worth it.

Bella paused, feeling Cissy stiffen, but exhaled softly as she felt her relax into her again. Then slowly, Bella shifted her body down, kissing Cissy's collarbone and the sides of her breasts until her lips were pressed softly against the smooth, soft skin of Cissy's stomach, the brunette's tongue sneaking out of her mouth to taste the pale skin she found there.

Cissy moaned softly, her hand moving to the back of Bella's head, caressing her chocolate tresses gently as Bella kissed her stomach lovingly, almost reverently, the sheer sweetness of the touch making Cissy throb with want and her thighs slick with desire.

"Gorgeous," Bella murmured against Cissy's skin, her lips moving up, licking and nipping at Cissy's skin until she reached her breasts, a smile coming to her lips before her left hand covered Cissy's right breast and her mouth claimed the other one.

"Bell…" Cissy whispered as Bella's lips closed around her nipple, sucking on it gently. "Ooh," she sighed again as the brunette's tongue began to swirl around the erect nub, her eyes fluttering closed as the sensations Bella's lips were producing tore through her.

Bella's fingers danced gently down Cissy's side as her lips kissed the soft flesh of her breasts, leaving no area untouched, no plane unexplored. Bella's knee gently pushed itself between Cissy's legs, making her whimper in protest at not being able to even squeeze her legs together to hinder the waves of desire Bella had sent rushing through her.

"Be patient, dear." Bella cooed, her warm breath tickling Cissy's collar bone, her slender finger traces circles on Cissy's lower stomach. She hated when Bella teased her like this, and Bella knew it.

"Bella…" Cissy begged, her teeth moving to bite her bottom lip, her fingers clenched, fighting the urge to bury her own pale hand between her legs.

"Yes, love?" Bella asked, a devious smile tugging at her lips, an amused sparkle glinting in her eyes.

"Fuck me Bella…" Cissy almost whispered, she knew what Bella wanted to hear. She saw her sister's eyes cloud at the undeniable desire she found buried in her pleas. Her finger stopped tracing, it hovered over Cissy's blazing center, Bella dark eyes were locked on Cissy's pastel ones.

"Fuck me…" Cissy repeated, not being able to stand the tension, the need.

Bella smiled and pushed her hips into Cissy's, at the same time, crashing their lips together. She mumbled something as she stroked once along Cissy's clit, making her gasp in pleasure at the unexpected touch.

Cissy pushed her hips forward, willing Bella to touch her again. Bella slapped her thigh and pulled her lips away, but only a fraction on an inch.

"Now, now, behave." Bella chided, repeating the motion again, gaining the desired affect from the moan that fell from Cissy's lips.

"How badly do you want me fuck you?" Bella hissed, biting Cissy's ear lightly as she did so.

"Bad, Bella. Fuck me…fuck me hard, Bella…Bella…" she gasped as she felt two fingers scrape along her center, and then push gently inside of her. She let the brunettes name fall from her lips over and over as her sister slowly pushed her fingers inside and then quickly pulled them out, but only to thrust them back in again, earning another moan, stealing another shiver.

The party was far from their minds, nothing else existed except them…in this room. And to Cissy nothing existed except Bella's eyes…Bella's lips…her fingers, her soft skin. Her own moans the only thing she could hear, Bella's lips the only thing she could taste, the hot aroma of sex all she could smell.

Cissy felt herself being dragged into this other world, this world where only Bella was…this world where this dream was a reality, and this reality was just a nightmare. In it she found the strength to say the things that were always on her tongue, and the determination to see them through. There she had no secrets, no lies could contemplate existence. And Bella…

Oh…Bella's fingers, the pleasure was unbearable, the steady push of Bella inside of her pulling her closer and closer to her climax.

"Bella…" Cissy whispered, tangling her fingers in Bella's hair and urging her to go faster, urging her to pull her over the edge.

A strangled gasp hit the air the moment before Cissy's eyes clouded and she was lost, lost in the bliss that was everything Bella had poured into her. She felt Bella's lips on her neck as she gently kissed her, waiting for her to come down from her high…waiting, loving, patient.

When Cissy started to become aware of her surroundings again, she pulled Bella's lips to hers and kissed and kissed and kissed, pouring her love into that moment.

They felt the curse of time catch up with them when they pulled apart, both moaning when they realized how long they'd been gone. Bella had an odd look in her eyes, "Maybe..you should go ahead" she bit her lip softly, handing Cissy her robes.

"But…why?" Cissy asked, feeling a hurt look cross her eyes.

"Well…I need to…take care of something" Bella smiled, still biting her lip, she looked like she was almost in pain.

Cissy understood, the moment passing and then a bright smile illuminating her face.

"5 more minutes won't hurt…." Cissy smirked. So much for family gatherings.


End file.
